gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf/Archives/2018-06
March 2018 - June 2018 Archives Officer Jernigan Hey, so I was fooling around in Director Mode and noticed that the female Blaine County Sheriff's also have the nametag "Jernigan" on their shirts. Would this require a complete rework of her page considering there's two different types of officers with that name and up to four different models between each type? Myelle (talk) 06:48, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :Edit: So I just cycled through the Baline County Sherrif women. There are two models present. One is American and one looks a little more Asian. I noticed two seperate nametags, one is Jernigan and one is a longer name. I can't quite tell what it says but it starts with a K, or maybe it's an M, I don't know. Regardless, the name isn't attached to their character models, it's attached to the outfit. So both the Asian women and the Caucasian women can have both potential names. What should we do in a case like this? Perhaps you can visit Director Mode and give me your imput. Myelle (talk) 06:57, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I cycled through the female sherrifs once more and not a single one wears a shirt without a nametag. Every single top comes with a nametag and they're always either Jernigan or Kirkman. So either you didn't see it correctly or the female sheriffs in Story Mode have a unique shirt without a nametag that's not avalible in Director Mode. I'm guessing it's the former, but I could be wrong. I'll check Story Mode as well, but I'm not expecting to be surprised. Myelle (talk) 07:40, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Just double checked the female officer that spawns outside the Sandy Shores Sherrifs Department and she was wearing a nametag, so I don't know if what you experienced was a rarity or what. Myelle (talk) 07:47, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Very cool. Kinda frustrating to have two different types of officers and four different models with the same badge, but I really don't blame them. Why would they wanna make a unique badge for every officer/model? Myelle (talk) 05:25, April 1, 2018 (UTC) RfP Dude... did you forget what I told you about it? xD 07:42, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :Obviously it was too :p and for the record, reverting the revision of the file page like you did doesn't automatically update the wordmark itself. I'll take care of it when the day is over. 08:00, April 1, 2018 (UTC) RfP Cheers for sort-of closing that for me, completely forgot to. The dentist's anaesthetic must be getting to me. *Mnmnmhm*. Monk Talk 21:57, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Strategies What should I do if I wanted to write a strategy for a mission? Because you always remove my contrubutions about those so I wanna find a legit way SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 08:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC)SUPER4geditTANK Undo Why would you undo my concidentally edit on 3D Universe? I was writing a concidentally for the only protangonists who can swim in 3D universe are also both black skins! why would you undo it for some reasons? :GTA Wiki:Trivia Monk Talk 13:36, April 12, 2018 (UTC) LCPD sky blue shirt officers/traffic officers I'm a little confused. The LCPD HD universe article referenced that their are LCPD Officers that wear Sky blue shirts (The only officers I've seen that wear this are the fat officers and the guy Johnny punched in Heavy Toll). I was then thrown off when it mentioned that there are traffic officers that wear a different uniform from regular officers. 4/13/2018 12:03 PM (User:OnionsNeggs) (talk) Deletion Hello. I noticed you deleted one of my blog posts for being "Irrelevant and nonsensical". Why would you do that? I was trying to ask for help, and this is what you do to people who try to ask questions? I find the reason for deletion absurd. I wanted to ask the community to help me with a Mod. Who gave you the right to do that? If you want to discuss this matter with me, I'm up for it, but you shouldn't delete posts from a person who is not violating any rules and is only ASKING FOR HELP. Be careful on that one next time, okay? :I know that I sound mad about what happened, but can you let me re-submit it again on the forums, at least? I haven't receibed a reply from the GTA Forums and I want to imform the people here to give me a hand. :Chrisatsinnoh ::Again with the post deletion. Wow. Why don't you want me to receive help? Please send me a message regarding the matter. I want to discuss the silly deletions right now. Chrisatsinnoh (talk) 02:41, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Chrisatsinnoh. :::In other words, I read your posts on the matter later, but I want to add something to the matter as well; nobody in the GTA Forums is replying to my inquiry. Absolutely nobody, and I wondered if the people here can help me. The people back there are only viewing my post but not a single one of them have reached out to me. I know, I'm angry with this situation, but I don't want to take it out on you, if I don't want to be warned. ::::In other words, I know. I'm upset. I'm starting to get fed up because I haven't gotten any replies yet. I normally except people to reach me on an inquiry in a day, but I haven't seen the GTA Forums not doing anything. ::::I wasn't aware of the fact that discussing mods is not permitted. My apologies for that, but I came back to the wiki but I didn't re-read the policy. I understand if my previous posts will lead to a block, but maybe a ban or suspension would be preffered. :::::I saw your next post. I understood what you said. But I didn't except the GTA Forums to take a while to respond. I heard that a post made in 2016 was responded today recently. I know I have to work on my patience a little, so I need to give it an extension if I were to make another post on the forums. :::::On the other hand, I might end up doing the research myself on the heritage question if my patience runs low. Also, what I meant to say "was hard for you to undestand" was asked as a question in case if you thought you didn't get my inquiry. If it were to look like an insult, I would've sounded legitely mad while writing the post that included the quote in it. I also undestand if you think this is an excuse. Vietnamese user Hi admin, I'm Nguyễn Anh Lâm (you can call me "Lâm" (Lam)), I'm Vietnamese. I think you know the Vietnamese user added too much nonsense things for Vietnamese characters pages, especially The Snakehead, Ran Fa Li, Su Xi Mu. I'm sure he wanna vandalize the GTA Wikia because he also joined Vietnamese GTA Wikia (I'm an admin there), he added too much nonsense things and got a block (more exactly: he added false information, we even warned but he ignored). May you send him a warning? I really tired with his actions. He even uses sockpuppet to avoid being detected. Honestly, I feel ashamed for Vietnamese Wikia users because of his actions will make the other users think all Vietnamese users are "destroyer". You know what I mean?. http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ANguyenminhtu6 (the original account) http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Guy_Josselyn (the sockpuppet) Btw, I ain't like him, don't suspect me. I wanna help the Wikia unlike that guy. Also sorry for my bad grammars, I'm not really good at English NguyenAnhLam (talk) 16:58, April 15, 2018 (UTC) I can't upload photos for some reason. I'm trying to redo our GTA3 car pictures to be updated with the Xbox models + reflections, though not being able to even upload said photos prevent me. the error is a "file type verifcation error!" PixelGun4Life! (talk) 21:57, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Ah wait I fixed it. Apparently converting .bmp to .png or .jpg does not play nice with wikia.com. PixelGun4Life! (talk) 22:45, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Doomsday Heist I've noticed that most of the Act 3 of the Doomsday Heist were missing or mostly blank other than a video Will a text description and walkthrough be added soon?SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 02:17, April 21, 2018 (UTC)SUPER4geditTANK Revised section I don't mean to be annoying but why did you remove my addition to the Declasse Asea page for Grand Theft Auto V? I have tested my theory on getting the snowy Asea and it has worked.Coco3701 (talk) 03:26, April 23, 2018 (UTC)Coco3701 :You are petty for keeping a contributor from correcting or adding missing information and giving him warnings over minor things that are on MY profile. You have made this website a place where not everyone can edit. Shame on you! ::The edit was both unsourced and rather poorly written. This description does not conform with the manual of style and does involve exploits and/or game bugs, which should not be mentioned within the locations section of the article. Edits such as this should definitely be cited. Monk Talk 19:04, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Monk has pretty much nailed the reasons for the revert. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:50, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Modified category I not doing anything like that! All I did was add a way to get the snowy Asea in story mode. It was just a helpful way! I meant nothing by it!Coco3701 (talk) 01:27, April 24, 2018 (UTC)Coco3701 A cool development In case you didn't notice my latest sandbox stuff or the discussion me and Camilo were having, there's quite a big development in terms of the locations sections for articles, particularly vehicles but it could later involve peds - on a side note, a ped article would be really nice :P Basically, I found a program called CodeWalker. I had used it before but never knew it's actual potential, so I reinstalled it a couple of days ago only to realise what it's capable of. I turns out it pretty much decodes all the useless-to-know data with regards to spawning things around the map, and turns it into something that could actually be very useful indeed. With the program, I'm able to display every single possible "scenario" the map has to offer. A scenario is basically a sort-of-scripted event that occurs at random possibility, sometimes between specific times, such as Boxvilles driving out of alleyways, the jets taking off at LSIA, Fort Zancudo, training jets flying down the Zancudo River, all the modded vehicle spawns outside LSC, etc... There is quite literally thousands, and it's really interesting to see how it works. To gain a visualization, you can check out some previews here. Yep - those lines are all the scenarios occurring across the map. As well as "scenarios", the program can also be used to display every single parked vehicle spawn location on the entire map. And I'm not talking just an occasional parked vehicle in an alleyway - oh no, every single spot on the side of the road, inside car parks, etc. Everything you can imagine is on there. Unfortunately, there is a lot to cover and it probably won't ever be fully completed, just look at the amount of spawns I've listed in the LSIA section on the sandbox link I sent you. Obviously I have completely torn the data apart and listed every last one of the spawn points, which is very OTT of me, but, I'm all for it. It can be used to source lots of currently-unsourced information with regards to the position of vehicles, but can also be used to clarify what's nearby on location articles - check out what I did with Zancudo Bridge and AGL Refrigerated Storage Inc. :) If you cast your mind back to the edits you made about the Sadler that spawns on Lago Zancudo, I've given that a source on the Sadler article, too. Another great thing is how we can use this to determine what vehicles spawn where in terms of general traffic, which isn't scripted. The program displays where specific "bounds" (population zones) lie around the map, these connect with the popgroups.xml data, which lists certain vehicles under these bounds, making them spawn only in these areas. It makes sense why GTA Online feels really empty. While the map itself is pretty much identical, not only are props missing, such as trash cans and newsboxes on the side of the road, almost all of these scenarios do not occur in GTA Online. The definitely make the map so much more interesting. Anyway, enjoy. If you're interested in using it too, you don't have to have OpenIV or any mods, just download it at GTA5-mods.com, I wouldn't regard it as modding, although I know you don't like to dig down into files and the data side of things :) Monk Talk 21:06, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Indian Inn Edit Sorry was that edit to the Indian Inn inappropriate in some way?Scribe888 (talk) 03:19, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :Understood, sorry first time posting here. Scribe888 (talk) 00:21, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Uptown Riders in GTA Chinatown Wars and other games Hello the article mentioned that Uptown Riders appeared in GTA Chinatown Wars. I wasn't so sure at first because I don't recall seeing them in the game. Come to think, I don't recall seeing them in the Balled of Gay Tony, though Rockstar probablly changed the spawn location as they did with the Angels of Death. For GTA V, I've only seen Uptown Rider appeal at Franklin's wardrobe. User:OnionsNeggs (talk) 3:32 PM 4/25/2018 Hello, Kiwismurf. It's been a while since we talked about the GTA Online Mod Trainer thing and I'm sorry over the dispute we had, but I want to thank you for reminding me the rules of not discussing mods here. I'll keep it in mind on the wiki. I hope you're doing good, in the meantime. There's also something else I want to talk about. Why did you remove the "theory" (I didn't know how to call what I was going to say) I made about the age of GTA Online Characters in the next gen? I know for the fact that they must be 18 and over since that's the age for adulthood, and I don't think it should be degraded to an "adolescent" age because it would be some kind of violation or something. But do you also have something to say about the age range of GTA Online characters in the next gen? Is it the same as the old gen? I know that I might cause another dispute, but I don't want to. I feel like discussing this with you, and I'm not sure where to put it (not in this wiki) if I bring it up again. About special vehicles I wonder why you undo my edits on the article about a special vehicle. Since you may or may not know that it's proven to be true. But I can't determine where to put it so I'll have to leave it thereSUPER4geditTANK (talk) 10:00, April 30, 2018 (UTC)SUPER4geditTANK I know, but the problem is, how am I gonna deal with it? Because I'm not gonna ruin the article by integrating that with the main article If it can't be properly integrated then my guess is it probably shouldn't be included. If you really want to post it on here your best bet is to do so on your personal page, or as a blog post. Sam Talk 22:21, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Removing speculation content Yes, considering the edit seems like speculation to me too, now i see what i did, i apologize :( . But if removing the part where it comes to speculation, it could be a fact (event that happened) and simimlar to the one in "The Green Sabre" trivia. I saw comments of that kind http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Green_Sabre#Trivia there so remembered to add that one because it can be interpreted like trivia and is indeed strange behaviour of the cutscene during the game. Anyway, if adding the edit with removed parts mentioning "implying", would it be legal / appropriate? :) :MarijaPetrova (talk) Thanks for the help Noted / Roger that. I read rules and must forgot about trivia comments being special and added only if really required. And also that formal expression, i intend to express as formally as possible but cannot do quite, because of learning paralell Russian and English from life beginning so not sure between 2 synonims which 1 is more formal,also working with codes make us use not-so-large vocabulary (if-else-for-while ;) ) so in future i'll ask before posting,and relocate posts in right position. Anyway thanks a lot for correcting and editing tips :D :MarijaPetrova (talk) Can you delete my profile? Hello. I've been trying to find how to delete my own profile here by myself, but I didn't find it. So my question is, can you delete my profile? Or any of staff members here. Can they? Thank you. Ensaay (talk ''| ''contributions) 16:00, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey, why did you delete my page? It said it was duplicate but I couldn't find any page about her. Administrators I see that there are lots of admins on the wiki, and as well as patrollers. I was intrested in contributing to the wiki more. I'm asking you should I give it a go or make more positive contributuins before that (Since I don't want wasting bureucrats' and admins' time only to get a request closed too fast.) As I've stated on my personel page, I'm a vehicle specialist for 3D era GTAs SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 09:41, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Niko Lifeinvader Hi. And i used the photos that looks exactly same with the photos in Niko's Photos section, Videos section and the Chinatown photo. Can you take a look at them? GTAFan86 (talk) 12:20, May 17, 2018 (UTC) What a relief So you're reverting my edit on Ron Jakowsky for it being speculation, then you have to change a ton of other pages too. Because; *It was never stated in-game that Tommy Vercetti, Vincenzo Cilli and Salvatore Leone were Italian. *It was never stated in-game that Cisco and Ricardo Diaz were Colombian. *It was never stated in-game that Cesar Vialpando and Catalina were Mexican. *It was never stated in-game that Victor Vance and Lance Vance were Dominican. So you see my point? Ron Jakowski being Polish is as true as a fact, because it's blatantly obvious. Hotring Circuits Hey, buddy. Just wanna let you know that I updated all Hotring Circuits thumbnails/headers or whatever they are called, since they aren't offering double earnings anymore. They have a lower resolution when comparing with your screenshots, because I got them directly from Social Club. Cheers :) Ronald (talk) 18:40, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Whaaat? The last time I play GTA Online is this year, and I've found that in order to drive into Fort Zancudo, jumping in is unnessesary, as cars can normally drive in and out at a checkpoint. I've done hostile takeover with kuruma at there multiple times, so it does not pose as a problem for me. Also please do not undo my edits on Airfrieght, because I was giving positive tips at that time. SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 11:02, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Emmm, if say, no tips allowed since here's documentation, then why don't it just get deleted? (I mean getting rid of those tips since we are not here to teach how to play blah blah blah) I just wonder if there's anywhere I can help on the wiki, because I always do the wrong things and wasting your precious time to revert them. All I wanted to do is to be a trusted user. SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 11:54, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm I still didn't realize anything wrong on the trivia page edit of Give Me Liberty. I know that trivia is best to be removed to be emmilinated, but the first sentence is very confusing. Tell me why I am wrong (Otherwise I may get blocked) SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 11:47, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hmmm, I just saw what you posted on my wall, but I have a question. If it's a different vehicle, would it be in a seperate page? SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 11:10, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Torpedo Run I'm not vandalizing the article. I just edited it by changing a few words, then when it tried to save the changes, it took like forever, and I was impatient at it so I closed it, then I found out that another user restored the page and the history log said I removed all the content? I'm still confused about what's going on. SUPER4geditTANK (talk) 14:21, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Request for page deletion Requesting deletion of page "American Dad". The page completely consists of fabricated material. There is no evidence to back up the claim that "American Dad" was the name of a mission that was removed from GTA IV. Thanks. Sebbellic01 (talk) 08:50, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Since got blocked Hey Kiwismurf, why did you block me? Because i just edited the info about the Euros since it was based on the Nissan 300ZX just because of the name alluding to Europe, the euro currency and questioning its origins towards Renault (which owns Nissan and Mitsubishi today). - ialociN :About the Euros is that the car was based on the Nissan 300ZX (Z32) but has the bumper and rear of a Z31, the previous generation. And it is only appeared in GTA: SA so does the car is known for being the slowest sports car in the game while its acceleration and speed is fare inferior compared to some sports cars. Which references to not only Nissan's ownership by Renault since 1999, but for its name (Euros) pertaining a reference to the European Union so does its currency used by its member countries due to the fact that the European Union is an institution that inspects the conditions of products that depends on the country of origin especially they are those who impose the regulations on the car's performance. ‎ Norm Richards and Karim Denz Kitehang (talk) 23:32, June 16, 2018 (UTC)I'm pretty sure if RIchards gets arrested in the jewlery heist and Denz gets arrested in the big score heist, they get sent to Bolingbroke Penitentiary.Kitehang (talk) 23:32, June 16, 2018 (UTC) The 2 random event that runs from cops guys too Kitehang (talk) 01:07, June 17, 2018 (UTC)I'm also sure if they get arretsed instead of killed, they get sent to Bolingbroke too. And again with Denz and Richards too. If they get arretsed, they get sent there as wellKitehang (talk) 01:07, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Pictures Why can't I upload any pictures GTA related to the wiki?? Rickdrumz (talk) 03:54, June 25, 2018 (UTC)